


What we do in private (is not for other eyes)

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sex Tape, Smut, Taking Orders, slight D/s tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil try to film themselves having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we do in private (is not for other eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> The events and characters of this story are a figment of my imagination.  
> Enjoy!  
> Check the end notes for more (spoiler-ish) tags.

Phil sets up the camera on a tripod he can easily pick up and move when he needs to. There’s no bright lights, because putting the video they’re about to make online is absolutely not part of the plan. He points it at the bed, where Dan is sitting picking at his fingers. Phil starts the recording but doesn’t walk in the camera’s view.

“Dan.”

The man looks at him, then quickly at the lens and back.

“Strip for the camera now.” Phil continues. Dan starts with pulling his t-shirt over his head and just as he’s about to throw it on the floor, Phil urges him to _be a good boy, fold it up nicely._

What’s getting captured right now is the whole of Dan and only the voice of Phil, which rings with constant commands.

_Leave your boxers on._

_Stand up._

_Palm yourself._

_Look at me._

They’ve done this numerous times and Dan should be comfortable. After all, it’s for the pleasure of both of them and usually Dan’s eager to be bossed around by his boyfriend. The only difference now is that they have the camera on and Dan’s very aware of it, it must be why it’s taking him so much time to relax. It’ll come though, soon he’s going to be in the right mindset.

Phil finally walks in shot and that settles Dan’s nerves a bit. Not enough.

“On your knees now.” Dan follows the order and bows his head down. Phil yanks it up by the hair, but Dan doesn’t look at him, keeps his stare down.

“Good boy.” Phil praises “Now take me out. No hands.” He’s been just in his boxers this whole time, so Dan pulls them down with his teeth. He’s surprised how fast he manages, but then again it’s not the first time he’s had to.

“Polite boys ask before they do anything” Phil reminds him.

“May I suck you, Sir?”

“Yes, go ahead.”

Soon Phil’s fully hard and he figures this would be a good time for a closer shot. He films Dan from above while slowly moving inside his mouth. Dan can’t concentrate, because he’s sure he’s atrocious from that angle. He’s trying to enjoy it, but something behind the notion of performing for a camera, the same thing that had seemed so appealing before they started, is preventing him. He’s thankful that Phil doesn’t ask him to look up at him (the lens).

After a few minutes Phil orders him on the bed, on his back.

“Hands over your head.”

Dan puts them there, but Phil doesn’t tie them, he rarely ever does, he want Dan to _work,_ keep them there himself. The camera pans down, from Dan’s neck, to his nipples and then lower.

“Such a nice tummy you have there. So soft.” Phil lowers his head, bites on it _hard_ and Dan squirms. The camera catches it. They’ve agreed to keep things in normal boundaries tonight and Phil’s completely in the realm of what’s permitted. Dan’s still his submissive though and Phil knows what buttons to push. He keeps filming his stomach, making Dan red with embarrassment, but not more than he can take, Phil reckons. He pushes Dan’s legs apart and takes his length in his hand. The little viewfinder shows only Dan’s face and his hands bunched into fists above his head. Phil pumps him loosely, teasingly and when Dan closes his eyes and focuses on the movements he can pretend this isn’t making him uncomfortable.

The next command comes. “On all fours now, Dan.” Dan’s not in a rush, he moves almost lazily, without opening his eyes. He hesitates when Phil speaks again. “Spread yourself for the camera.” Phil repeats himself more sternly when his order doesn’t get followed right away. Dan doesn’t usually need to be told twice. He mutters a _sorry_ and reaches back to part his cheeks. Phil runs a finger from the top of his crack to his balls and it feels like a little jolt of electricity. He goes and pulls the small butt plug out of Dan, immediately replacing it with two fingers. He pumps them at a brutal pace, but Dan likes it that way. He loses himself in the sensation. Suddenly he’s empty.

“Wanna show the camera your pretty hole, Dan. All stretched, fluttering, begging for me. You look so tight, so needy on the screen.”

See, Dan knows he’s shaved and completely clean, but his anxiety and self-consciousness reach a peak at those words. This is as much as he can take. He loses his grip on his cheeks and mutters “Sweetheart…”

Phil’s about to scold Dan but then he hears it- the keyword, the buzzword, the safeword. It doesn’t mean “stop”, it means “whatever I’m about to ask you, you have to do it”. He stills and waits.

“Please stop filming, please.”

Phil scrambles to stop the recording and put the camera on the nightstand. Dan collapses on his front.

“Do you want to stop altogether?” Phil asks tentatively. Dan nods. He rolls to his side and brings his knees to his chest, tries to calm down a little. Phil throws a blanket over him and spoons him. He can guess what went wrong. Dan was incredibly excited at the idea but then once they started, Phil could tell his boyfriend couldn’t relax. He whispers reassuringly into Dan’s ear now

“You’re so beautiful. Gorgeous. You did so well, you’re always so perfect for me.”

“Just for you, only for you.” Dan repeats a couple of times, which confirms Phil’s suspicion.

“Yes, yes, no one else, nothing else.” He continues rambling like this, even after Dan regains composure and turns to face him. They kiss.

Dan apologizes. “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“That’s okay. You did the right thing by speaking up.”

Taking orders, being humiliated, acting like a _slut,_ being punished or praised for it, Dan lives for that, he trusts Phil. There’s been a few times when he’d asked that Phil tone it down a notch, because they both tend to lose themselves in the moment every once in a while. When it’s just the two of them, they work like a well-oiled machine. Dan tries to explain that.

“I felt so exposed and like someone else was in the room besides you, you know? The camera… I kept thinking how a million people were watching me then, like that, and I don’t want that, don’t want anyone aside from you to see me like that.”

Phil understands. He prides himself on knowing Dan very well and he’d predicted this. Dan seemed so eager though and Phil wanted to try. There’s nothing wrong with trying.

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t even hard.” Dan continues.

“I know, I saw. I wanted _you_ to say something.”

“Were you having fun though?” Dan asks.

“I was. I mean… you know I was never going to show the recording to anyone else, but the thought of watching it back excited me. You’re so beautiful, Dan. You have no idea how much you turn me on, on or off camera, doesn’t matter to me.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry. Everything’s fine, I love you.” Phil kisses Dan’s lips again, and then his neck, he squeezes him tighter.

“I love you too. We’re going to delete that footage.”

“Of course we will. Never going to make you feel that uncomfortable again.” Phil promises. Dan nods against his neck and closes his eyes. This time the darkness is calming.

**Author's Note:**

> More tags: Safeword, safeword use, aftercare. I see all these other phanfics where they film themselves, and some of them are beautifully written, but I think Dan would be too self-conscious for something like that.  
> Thank you for reading! Stop by in the comments and hit the kudos if you enjoyed this. Also, read my other fics here (since I don't have a tumblr)  
> Writing phanfics is my coping mechanism, so even if they're not good or original, I'll keep posting them.  
> Nevertheless, if you like my writing, I accept prompts (:


End file.
